Often data backups are stored remotely from a storage being backed up. For example, a central remote network server performs and manages backup of clients to a remote networked storage. However, when data is backed up to a remote storage, the data to be backed is sent via a network that is often bandwidth constrained. Additionally, when data is restored from a remote storage, the data to be used to restore data is also sent via the bandwidth constrained network. This may lead to long backup and restore times. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to more efficiently perform and restore from a backup.